


So many words unsaid

by Tboy1971



Series: Words unsaid -Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2018 [5]
Category: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2018 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tboy1971/pseuds/Tboy1971
Summary: Day 5 - canon- Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2018The Six Thatchers/The Lying DetectiveA little off screen scene for Sherlolly. But struggled today, been hectic. Hope you enjoy, as I wanted a slight build up to TFP, in their relationship and how they relax with each other.The characters within are not owned by me, oh well, but by ACD and adapted by Mofftiss.





	So many words unsaid

They had gathered at the Watsons home, to meet the new addition, a lovely baby daughter but no name decided as yet. Her name would not be Catherine or Sherlock, as that was definitely not a girls name, as much as he tried. Although the lopsided smirk confirmed the humour behind it. 

Molly was so excited meeting the little one, having cuddles with her and joining Mrs Hudson in cooing over her. But after she had gone for her nap, as I t had been a long day for them all. Molly had ended up drinking 3 glasses of wine, especially as Mary was breast feeding and John, looking to be a good husband, he had not drunk any of the opened bottle. 

As Sherlock didn’t inbibe any either. It had been just Mrs Hudson and Molly, who had had a drink. Although, as Sherlock had like to infer, Molly liked to drink!

Also, as Molly had not really eaten, the alcohol had gone to her head a little, as not realised had so much and life being all work and no play, she had relaxed a bit too much. Whilst not drunk by any means, she was a little merry by the time she was leaving. 

Sherlock watching Molly from the corner of his eyes, had deduced the situation and used it to leave to with Mrs Hudson. All saying their goodbyes to the new parents.

Who now looked dead on their feet, this had Molly giggling at her little joke.

When out on the street, as normal a black pulled up immediately for Sherlock and he quickly put Mrs Hudson in a cab back to Baker Street. This left Molly confused and she asked why he was not going with Mrs H to his home.

He explained as she had clearly had a drink, he would ensure she got back home safely. Besides Mrs Hudson was going on a date.

Molly was slightly swaying, tipsy really. But, she huffed and crossed her arms across her chest when he implied she liked to drink or was a drunk, again.

Flagging down another black cab, Sherlock gave the driver Molly’s address and they were soon on their way.

Molly was a bit tired, as she had worked the late shift for the last 2 days plus a double. But, with 2 days off ahead of her, she had allowed herself to relax at the Watsons and enjoyed herself.

She was surprised and delighted to be asked to be a god mother and said so to Sherlock, although he was glued to his phone, which was always the case, these days.

She settled back into the seat of the cab, the movement lulling her into a sleepy state. She nestled slightly into Sherlock. Who realising this, moved towards Molly, not away as one would expect.

The cab finally arrived at their destination. As Molly got out and was home it surprised her to see Sherlock following.

Going up steps to her front door, Sherlock got his key from the skull keyring she had given him back after his 2 year exile, when dismantling Moriarty’s criminal network.

At least he used the key this time and not used his lock picks, she smiled to herself. 

Entering her flat a moment later, Sherlock again followed.

Taking off his shoes and jacket, feet up on her coffee table. Phone in hand and texting constantly on his phone. It indicated to Molly, he was settling in for the evening.

Molly said she had not drank that much and she would be ok, if a pressing case or he needed to go.

Sherlock just said “Tea?”

Molly rolled her eyes and put the kettle on, whilst heading to her bedroom to change from her red dress, into something more comfy.

Returning to her lounge a few minutes later, in her blue cotton vest and short pyjamas and she was tired and wanted an early night. Whilst using her bathroom, Molly remembered the book on her bedside cabinet and felt like reading in bed, until she fell asleepand fall asleep.

Passing Sherlock his mug of tea and hearing a mumbled thank you. 

Molly then passed him his blue check pyjama bottoms and white t-shirt. 

When he noticed them he looked up slightly confused.

Molly merely stated “Time for bed Sherlock, come on”. 

Looking at her and then at his night clothes, he realised this was something normal for them, sharing her bed in this way. 

What shocked him more, was the comfort he felt from it.

Whilst it was a realisation for him that this was nice, comfortable, good. The thought it was home, kept pricking at his mind.

Picking up his night clothes and heading to the bathroom, he even had his own shelf in her bathroom cabinet; after all it was his favourite bolt hole.

He didn’t want to voice anything or break this whatever it was, by saying something wrong. Besides, he didn’t know what he was feeling, so it would be unfair to start something when he needed to process it himself. 

So it was better left unsaid.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not much time to write much today. Also, struggled to be brain active and working. Very tired, that’s my excuse!!
> 
> Work not beta’d so all mistakes are mine. Sorry.


End file.
